


Prideful Love

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because yes, Celebrations, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, OOC characters, Parades, Pride, Rainbows, SO GAY, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Stolls In Drag, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Lettuce's story! It's LGBTQ Pride Month, and you know what that means! A celebratory day at Camp Halfblood!NOTE: This is two fics on FF.Net, but I decided to combine them here.





	1. Prideful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Lettuce here! So I wrote this for Fanfiction.Net, in two seperate fics. I decided to combine them here for convenience.
> 
> NOTE:  
> -Nico and Will aren’t out yet  
> -So no “not your type” jokes, sadly  
> -Most characters are OOC, especially Butch and Nico.
> 
> Disclaimer: I, Lettuce of Appleandlettuce, do not own the Percy Jackson franchise. Uncle Rick does. Don’t sue me. Please. 
> 
> Anyways, on with the story!

It was a normal day at Camp Halfblood, you could say. Everyone was surrounding the campfire during sing along. As always, the Apollo cabin was leading. Currently, they were singing an acoustic version of Hollaback Girl. Which, by the way, was actually good. The Romans had visited so Frank, Jason, and Hazel were hanging out with the rest of the Seven, plus Will and Nico.   
  
After the end of the song, Chiron stomped his hoof. After some loud shushes, everyone went quiet.  

  
"Good evening campers. I hope you are enjoying this wonderful sing along. I have a few announcements. First off, we’ve had a spike in Capture the Flag injuries, so if we can refrain from it, that would be nice. We will also have another round next week in honor of the visiting Romans. But for now, the Iris cabin has an announcement." He said. Then he turned and let the Iris cabin take the lead.    
  
Butch, the head counselor, stepped forward. He cleared his throat.    
  
"Ahem, so as some of you might know, this month is Pride month. For those people who don't know what it is, it's basically a month where we celebrate the LGBTQ+ community. So as the cabin of rainbows," he grinned, "we thought that the camp should celebrate. Everyone who is LGBTQ+ can dress in their most colorful clothes and be themselves. Keep in mind though, that you don't have to come out if you don't feel ready. We will also hand out bracelets for straight allies. And at the end of the day, there will be a banquet. That's all."    
  
Everyone clapped politely as Butch and the Iris cabin took a seat. The camp burst into whispers about who was going to do what. The Seven, plus others, turned toward each other.   
  
"Um … well, I assume that we're all straight, and I don't remember anyone being ga- I mean LGBTQ.." Percy said.    
  
Meanwhile Nico, Will, Jason, and Piper exchanged a glance.    
  
"But that doesn't mean we can't be supportive, right guys?" Annabeth said.

 

She glared at Percy and elbowed him as she scolded him for being blunt. Everyone in the group agreed wholeheartedly. After a while, everyone checked in for the night, not knowing the plan made by four certain demigods...   
  
/   
  
The next day, the entire camp was up early to see what was in store.    
  
Everyone emerged from their cabins to see the plaza and dining pavilion covered in rainbow decorations. People were laughing and mingling. A couple campers were wearing rainbow colored clothes to show their pride.    
  
Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Hazel were all standing in the plaza, across from the Hades cabin.    
  
"I wonder where the others are.." Leo said.    
  
"I don't know, Nico wasn't in the cabin when I woke up." Hazel frowned.    
  
All of a sudden, there was a big bang. Everyone turned to look at the Hades cabin.    
  
The door had burst open, and out came Will, pulling Piper and Nico in a rainbow colored wagon. Piper and Nico, meanwhile, were cheering and waving tiny rainbow flags. Will had on yellow pants, brown shoes, and a blue T-shirt that said 'Kiss me I'm gay' on it with a smiling rainbow. Piper had on a white shirt with a USA flag painted rainbow, jean shorts, white shoes with rainbow shoelaces, and rainbow suspenders. She was waving the Bi flag around and had rainbow colored jewelry on her arms and neck. Nico had on black jeans, navy Converse, and a black shirt with a rainbow skull. He was waving the rainbow flag and had huge novelty sunglasses on his face.    
  
Their cart came to a stop in front of the rest of the Seven, laughing the whole way. Piper and Nico disembarked their wagon and stood facing their friends with wide smiles, looking at their reactions.    
  
Percy's jaw was on the floor, Annabeth actually looked shocked, Frank looked like he was going to faint, Hazel was fanning herself, Leo was staring at them in awe, and Jason just stood by smirking.    
  
"Surprise!" Piper yelled.    
  
There was a pause of silence, as their friends still processed what just happened.    
  
"Wha-"   
"Huh?"   
"You're-"   
  
"Yup!" Will said cheekily.    
  
"But.. Piper.. aren't you dating Jason?" Hazel asked confused.    
  
Piper gave her a smile and said, "I'm bi. So I like boys AND girls. Just because I'm dating a guy doesn't mean I'm straight."   
  
Hazel nodded slowly, understanding.    
  
"Congrats Pipes! Didn't know you were gonna do this, if I had known, I would've joined you!" Leo exclaimed.    
  
"Wait you knew!?" Frank shouted.    
  
"Well, I knew about Piper because she told me back at the Wilderness School." Leo explained, "Plus, there's the tiny fact that I, the Bad Boy Supreme, am Pansexual!"    
  
Will grinned at Leo and handed him a rainbow tie-dyed superhero cape, which he put on with pride.    
  
Now everyone was speechless again. Frank gaped at him as though he had grown another head. Leo just shrugged and walked over to stand next to Piper.    
  
After another moment of silence, Annabeth nodded and said, "I can see it."    
  
After a while, everyone got comfortable with the new information and got into a conversation about coming out, minus Percy, who was still in shock.    
  
"So, to recap, Jason knew about all five of you because of Cupid and him being your best friend/girlfriend?" Annabeth asked.    
  
Jason and the others nodded.    
  
"WAIT. NICO IS GAY!?" Percy shouted as he came out of his stupor.    
  
Nico, amused, just nodded. Annabeth just raises an eyebrow at her Seaweed Brain. Percy

jumped forward to stand in front of Nico.    
  
"Do you have a boyfriend? If not, we need to find you one." Percy said excitedly.    
  
Nico chuckled at his antics and said, " I do, in fact, have a boyfriend. And I love him very much.” 

 

Then he spun around, grabbed Will's collar, and slammed his lips onto Will's. Will kissed him back happily.    
  
THUD   
THUD   
THUD   
  
Percy, Hazel, and Frank were now on the floor, out cold. Piper and Leo were wolf whistling at the happy couple, while Annabeth and Jason shook their heads at their unconscious friends.    
  
"Hey, do you guys want to help us decorate the Hades Cabin from the outside? It looks too dreary for a day like today." Nico asked his conscious friends.    
  
They all agreed and walked back over to the Hades Cabin, leaving Percy, Hazel, and Frank at the infirmary at Will's insistence.They painted the cabin with temporary paint and hung up a banner, streamers, and all sorts of colorful things. They also gave bracelets to their straight friends, and kept a few for themselves. Then they just had fun the rest of the day. Later, it was time for the banquet to begin.    
  
When the walked into the dining pavilion, they saw that each table had a color assigned to it, so it looked like one big rainbow. Each table has their assigned colored tablecloth, cups, plates, and silverware. It was a pretty cool sight. The Iris cabin really went all out.    
  
By this time, Frank, Hazel, and Percy had all woken up and joined their cabins at their tables. After everyone ate, Butch stood up to make a finishing speech.    
  
"I want to start off with saying thank you to everyone who participated and showed support today. It's very hard to come out, but having supportive friends makes it a hell lot better. Now I want to honor those of us in the LGBTQ+ community. Again, don't feel forced to come out if you aren't ready. Now, when I call your group, those who are out, or want to come out, can you please stand up. First off, gay!"    
  
Everyone looked around as people stood. Just to name a few, there was Nico, Will, Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin, and Cecil from the Hermes cabin. Everyone cheered for the people who were standing.    
  
"Next up, lesbian!"    
  
Again, a number of campers stood including Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin and Miranda from the Demeter cabin. They in particular were blowing kisses at each other teasingly.    
  
Again, people cheered.    
  
"Then, Bi!"    
  
Piper, Reyna, Connor Stoll, Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin, and a boy from the Iris cabin stood.    
  
Applause for them erupted, coming mostly from the Seven and shocked Romans. After all, their Praetor just came out to them. Very regally, I must add.    
  
"After that, Trans!"   
  
A Trans boy from the Apollo cabin and a Trans girl from the Demeter cabin stood.    
  
There was a burst of support, especially from their cabins.    
  
"What about Pan?"   
  
Leo, an Ares girl, and Clovis from the Hypnos cabin stood, and Butch waved happily, representing himself.   
  
You know what happened next. Yup. Applause.    
  
"And gender queer?"    
  
Two campers stood, one from Hermes and one from Ares.    
  
"And finally, Asexual or Aromantic?"   
  
Two Aphrodite campers looked at each other and stood up hesitantly, with Pollux from the Dionysus cabin.    
  
There was cheering and applause for them too, especially for the Aphrodite campers who had chosen to come out.    
  
"If we missed anyone, can you speak up now please so we can honor you?" Butch asked. 

 

Leo cupped his hands around his mouth and stage whispered, “Demisexual!”

 

Butch gasped, “Right! Sorry, can all the amazing demisexuals stand?”

 

One guy from the Athena cabin slowly rose. 

 

There was a millisecond of silence, before there was a loud roar of applause. 

 

Butch smiled and said,"Well then, that ends our banquet. Thank you so much for being a part of today. It means a lot. We’re planning a parade on the last day of the month, so keep your eyes out for that! And with that said, thank you all and goodnight!" He smiled, waved, and sat back down.    
  
Everyone clapped politely and exited the dining pavilion, exchanging small talk with each other. Friends split up, heading back to their cabins, except for two.    
  
Nico walked down to the Hades Cabin with Will, hands clasped together.    
  
" So, how was coming out for you?" Will asked Nico, smiling softly at him.    
  
"It.. wasn't as bad as I thought. I guess I'm lucky to have supportive people in my life." Nico confessed.    
  
Will beamed at him and kissed his forehead.   
  
"You missed." Nico smirked, tapping his lips.    
  
Will rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed him.    
  
It was soft and sweet, and passionate all at the same time.    
  
They were content with who they were and nothing could change that. 


	2. Prideful Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Pride feast, on the last day of Pride Month, the Iris cabin hosts a float parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Lettuce here! So this was a separate fic, but again, I added it as a chapter here. Anyways, on with the story!

Some time had passed since the eventful Pride feast, and now it was the day of the parade to close off Pride Month. The Iris cabin was working nonstop trying to collaborate with the Hephaestus cabin to try and organize the mechanics. Everyone was currently busy, because there was a contest for whoever could build the best Pride float. Each float was made by teams of five. The grand prize was a big rainbow shaped trophy. And so, everyone was hard at work. 

 

Now you may be wondering how the Seven were split up. Well, the first team was made up of Will, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna. The second team was made up of Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. This was after much debate from Nico and Will, who wanted Piper, Jason, and Leo on their team, but Jason and Annabeth pointed out that it wouldn’t be right to have a team just made of straight people (plus Reyna). 

 

Currently, they were all putting finishing touches on their floats. 

 

“Hey, babe, can you pass me the purple glitter? I didn’t grab it.” Will asked Nico.

 

He was putting glitter on a banner they were going to wave on their float. Nico grabbed the packs of glitter and passed them to Will, blushing at the nickname.

 

They were currently next to Zeus’ Fist adding finishing touches to their banner and prepping to add everything to their “float”. That “float” was Mrs. O’Leary. They were decorate the gigantic dog and ride her in the parade. After all, she was the size of a tank. Percy was currently in the forest, playing fetch with her so she would tire herself out. That way, she wouldn’t be hyperactive while they try to decorate her.

 

“How’s the progress going?” Annabeth asked, entering the clearing. 

 

She was carrying four huge buckets. Reyna was right behind her carrying two more buckets and a plastic bag of paint brushes. 

 

“Good.The banner’s done. We just need to put it on Mrs. O’leary. What do you have there?” Nico replied.

 

“We figured it would be dreary to bring a huge black dog, so we paid Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin to make temporary hair dye in the colors of the rainbow. It’ll come off in a few days.” Annabeth answered.

 

“It’s hellhound safe too.” Reyna added.

 

“Awesome! This is gonna be so cool!” Will squealed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

 

All three of them stared at him weirdly. 

 

Will rolled his eyes and said, “Shut up, I can do what I want. I’m gay.” 

 

Nico groaned and facepalmed while the girls snorted.

 

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and they heard someone shouting.

 

“Hey guys! I think she’s tired out. I hope.” Percy said, jogging into the clearing with Mrs. O’Leary behind him. She was panting heavily, but her tail was wagging softly. 

 

With that, they got to work. Percy, Nico and Will started painting one side of her while Annabeth and Reyna did the other. They painted rainbow stripes up and down her fur so she looked like a huge rainbow. Once they were done, percy lifted the water out of the creek nearby and washed off the excess dye. Mrs. O’Leary shook it off, soaking everybody, but Percy willed them dry after lots of angry shouting.

 

Now that she was dry, they got to the rest. Percy and Reyna lifted a giant boxlike saddle (like the ones they use on elephants) onto her back and tied it on. They were all going to ride up there. Nico was tying the banner onto her tail. It read “Puppies Love Pride!” and it had puppy faces and rainbows all over it. Annabeth was tying white tulle onto her paws to make it look like clouds. Finally, Will was putting a big yellow bow on her head for the sun, while cooing at her and kissing her head.

 

Once they finished, they stood back and admired their work.  They heard the conch horn go off, signaling the start of the parade. They hopped on Mrs. O’Leary and rode towards the Arena, where the parade was going to start. Once they got there, everyone else was with their own floats and looking towards the center, where Butch was standing with a microphone that Leo had built for the occasion. 

 

“Hello everyone! These floats look amazing! So how this is going to work is as I call your team name, come to the center to show off your float. Then circle around the arena in a line. That way, everyone can see all the floats, even after their float has been called. Anyways, let’s begin!” Butch announced. 

 

There was cheers and applause. 

 

“Okay first up, Team Drag!”

 

Up came some Aphrodite campers and Hermes kids, with a tractor pulling a wagon (who knows where they got that from). On the wagon was a dressing room setup, and all the team members were dressed in drag, waving and lip syncing to “Girls/Girls/Boys” by Panic! At The Disco. The other campers shrieked with laughter at seeing the Stoll twins in full drag, flaunting it flawlessly. Katie Gardner actually fell on the floor from laughing so hard. 

 

“Next up, Team Chariot, who I’m a part of!” Butch said smiling widely.

 

In came four Iris campers on a chariot covered in Pride flags, like the Bi, Ace, and Trans flags. The pegasi pulling the chariot had rainbow harnesses, and their hooves covered in glitter.

 

“Next, Team Choo-Choo?” Butch made a weird face at the paper with the team names on it.

 

With that, a train, yes a train, (like the ones you see in the mall) rolled in. Each car was painted rainbow. Leo was the conductor. Jason, Piper, and Hazel were each in a car, wearing colorful clothes. They were laughing and waving at the crowd. Frank was the caboose, but he had shape-shifted into a white horse. He looked quite disgruntled, because they had taped a paper mache horn on his head to make him look like a unicorn. Plus, he barely fit into the train car.

 

Nico snickered at seeing his sister’s boyfriend like that.

 

“Next, Team Doge! Like the meme?” Butch questioned. 

 

The team looked at each other and grinned.  

 

Percy shouted, “Hold on!” They bounded into the center on Mrs. O’Leary. 

 

She was wagging her tail, making the banner wave. They got a good response. A lot of the crowd was awwing at the banner. The group joined the line. 

 

After all the floats were announced, they paraded around Camp Halfblood on their floats. Finally, they arrived to the Big House. Butch hopped off his chariot to help announce the winner.

 

“So after careful consideration, the Iris cabin has a winner!” Butch said.

 

There was a round of applause.

 

“And the winner of the Pride float contest is… Team Doge!” Butch announced.

 

There were cheers from everyone! Percy and Reyna hi fived, and Annabeth laughed and hugged Percy. Nico and Will shared a kiss, which caused some wolf whistles from their team. They pulled apart, faces flushed. 

 

“Thanks so much for participating,” Butch said as he handed them the trophy, “your float was creative!”

 

He then turned and addressed the crowd, “And that concludes Pride Month! This was so much fun to put on and we hope you enjoyed it too. And remember, love wins!” 

 

As he said that, fireworks went off behind the Big House. Everyone cheered. As the day closed, everyone felt at ease. They had love in their hearts and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes my story! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, I love them. Go give me ideas, ask for a beta, collab, or just talk with me on my Instagram @lettuce_appleandlettuce!
> 
> Anyways, talk to you later! 
> 
> Your (hopefully) friend,  
> Lettuce

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Remember, love wins! I would love for you to review, I want to here your thoughts on this. Also, go talk to me about story ideas on Instagram! It's @Lettuce_Appleandlettuce! Anyways, talk to you later!
> 
> Your (hopefully) friend,  
> Lettuce


End file.
